Buildings are commonly constructed with concrete floors having openings that communicate with a sewer system. A floor opening is commonly referred to as a floor drain when a grate (also known as a strainer) is placed over the opening and is commonly referred to as a cleanout when a solid cover (also known as a plug) is placed over the opening. The primary purpose of a floor drain is to allow water on the floor to escape and the primary purpose of a cleanout is to provide access to the sewer system for cleaning. The term “floor drain” is used herein to refer to both types of floor openings. The parts that typically make up a floor drain consist of a grate (or cover) and a cylindrical body. The cylindrical body fits either directly into a vertical pipe or into a mating, outer cylindrical fitting that is, in turn, attached to a vertical pipe. Floor drains of many different designs and materials are used commercially.
Concrete floors are typically constructed with a slight pitch (or slope) so that water will run to the floor drain. The grate or cover of the floor drain is preferably flush with the finish surface of the floor. During building construction, the vertical pipe and outer cylindrical body that will form parts of the floor opening are typically set in place before the concrete is poured. If the vertical pipe is not set exactly perpendicular to the finished surface of the floor and at exactly the right height, the grate or cover of the floor drain will not be flush. Accordingly, a variety of floor drains have been disclosed that enable the height and pitch of the grate or cover to be adjusted after the floor has been poured.
As one example, Papp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,065, Sep. 30, 1986, discloses a cleanout having an outer cylindrical body that threads down upon an inner cylindrical body to adjust the height. A cap rests upon the outer body. The inner surface of the outer body and the lower surface of the cap contain complementary spherical surfaces that enable the pitch of the cap to be varied. Once the desired pitch is obtained, a bolt is tightened to fix the cap and a cover plate in the desired position.
As a second example, Papp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,590, Nov. 28, 1989, discloses a floor drain with an inner cylindrical body that threads down upon an outer cylindrical body to adjust the height. A ring rests upon the inner body. The inner surface of the inner body and the lower surface of the ring contain complementary spherical surfaces that enable the pitch of the ring to be varied. Once the desired pitch is obtained, three screws are tightened to fix the ring in the desired position. The grate is then attached.
Both the Papp cleanout and the Papp floor drain suffer from the same disadvantages. First, they both contain numerous parts. Second, they both require the grate or cover to be removed for adjustment of height and pitch. Third, they both require a multiple-step adjustment process. One body must first be threaded onto a second body to obtain approximately the desired height. The cap (for the cleanout) or the ring (for the drain) must then be moved to a position that is flush with the floor. A readjustment of height is often necessary before the flush position can be attained. The cap or ring must then be secured in position by tightening a bolt or three screws.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an improved floor drain having minimal parts. There is also a demand for a floor drain that enables the height and pitch of the grate or cover to be adjusted while they are in place. There is further a demand for a floor drain that enables the height and pitch of the grate or cover to be adjusted quickly and easily in one step.